


【海蝙】喝最烈的酒 (PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: POST JL ALL BAT [2]
Category: DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 屬於作者的無節操JL後ALL蝙系列之二，假設前篇(【WONDERBAT】阿爾弗雷德的清單)中，在克拉克訂婚當天灌醉自己的布魯斯最後不是被黛安娜撿走而是亞瑟。不看前篇也不影響閱讀，總之是個沒劇情的PWP。又名 : 本蝙的美麗與哀愁(X





	1. Chapter 1

他帶著潮濕的湖水味跨入玻璃別墅，卻看見莊園主人毫無形象醉倒在自己眼前。

並不怎麼有意的，亞瑟發現布魯斯默默灌完整瓶威士忌後就藉口先離開了克拉克的單身派對。不過浪費手中美酒實在不符合亞特蘭提斯人的作風，於是尾隨偉恩先生卻仍慢了幾步的海底之王就這麼捕獲了一隻醉醺醺的蝙蝠。

"......亞瑟 ? " 

人類被酒醺的喑啞嗓子含混不清吐出了自己的名字，然而此時吸引了金髮壯漢注意力的卻是沾了金黃酒液的薄唇。本就優雅的色澤在主人毫不憐惜的蹂躪下染上淫靡緋紅，光滑水潤的弧度讓亞瑟只想將自己塞入潮濕的溫暖中快活快活。

除卻那罪惡深淵般微張的唇瓣，男人本就細緻的眉眼此刻也因過度酒精攝取而泛紅潮濕著，小鹿一樣的迷茫眼神令人不禁想看那雙眼睛在身下為自己的頂弄失焦，因快感而哭泣的樣子。

 

看到對方因震驚微微張大眼睛的模樣，亞瑟才發現下身早已精神的頂出了一個邪惡弧度。

他不是不知道對方為何酗酒。只是個性直爽了些，不代表他沒看出那些隱藏在眼神後的痛苦，與求而不得。

畢竟那些東西也曾晝夜不息的出現在老湯馬斯庫瑞臉上。在亞瑟有限的童年記憶裡，那幾乎就代表了愛情，某種虛幻不實的存在。

這幾乎讓他感到抱歉了，可脆弱到無力撲翅掙扎的蝙蝠又是這麼誘人，就像為朱紅色的獸所駝的巴比倫女人，明知是罪惡與燃燒不盡的業火，卻仍引誘著人們義無反顧的墜入淵藪。

 

當亞瑟反應過來時，一雙顫抖的手已經試圖解開他的皮帶。

盯著那雙不再清明的眼睛，海洋王者赫然發覺，他好像，不小心把什麼珍貴的東西弄碎了。

然而靈巧肉舌隔著內褲布料啜住他的方式讓亞瑟決定那些道德什麼的都見鬼去吧。他今晚絕對要操翻這隻騷蝙蝠。

就著光裸的胸膛，金髮男人將酒瓶中殘餘液體自鎖骨倒下並跩住對方灰白夾雜的短髮，強迫偉恩仰頭看向自己。確保棕色眸子中只有絕對溫順的服從後，他命令著 : 

"舔。"

 

被酒液浸透的布料絲毫無法遮掩亞特蘭提斯人同樣具有相當份量的勃起，膨發著熱氣的陰莖宛如將要掙脫束縛的猛獸般高高挺立，那曾吐露嘲諷字眼的唇舌此時宛如最飢渴的婊子般遊走在巨物四周。

就在對方即將爆發之際，布魯斯逕自用牙齒拉下最後一層阻隔，早已興奮地滲水的東西就這樣啪的一聲彈到中年男人臉上，於是那漂亮臉蛋便劃上一條再淫靡不過的濕痕。

不等偉恩反應過來，就被亞瑟粗暴的捏住下顎，強迫那雙薄唇張開，硬是的將自己捅了進去。

溫潤緊窄的空間彷彿有自我意識般蠕動著吸住亞特蘭提斯人的慾望，沒抽插幾下亞瑟就忍不住拔出性器用力套弄，沒幾下一股股泛著猩甜的濃稠肆意噴濺在對方臉上，甚至有部分沾染到了胸口。

金髮男人一把跩起面前狼狽不堪的富家少爺，像扛一袋麵粉般將對方扛進了主臥並毫不憐惜的直接摔在床上。他知道人類沒有那麼脆弱。

但也遠非他們自己所想的堅強。幾根指頭沒入那乾澀久未被使用的入口，亞瑟可以清楚察覺到那宛如寒風中飄零落葉般的顫抖。他不是那種會做溫柔前戲的傢伙，但把床伴硬生生操出血來也不會令人有多少興致。

於是長年與魚網帆桅打交道的粗糙而厚實的手掌握住了對方軟塌塌的性器，不怎麼溫柔的摩擦倒也令男人麥色的肌膚染上一層緋紅，越發粗重的喘息聲彰顯某人也開始進入狀態。

可惜無論亞瑟再怎麼努力，那顫顫巍巍挺立的東西頂多到半勃狀態就再也無法更進一步。顯然酒精可怕的效果再早已不年輕的偉恩身上張牙舞爪的昭示著。

"這把年紀就已經硬不起來了，咱們布魯西寶貝到哪去啦 ? " 亞瑟看著對方露出難堪表情，繼續火上加油。

"閉...閉嘴 ! " 

海洋王者嘻笑著拿開對方遮住泛紅雙頰的手，滿意於那羞窘的表情。

儘管無法完全勃起，頂端滴滴答答流落的透明體液顯示布魯斯正因為這樣的羞辱而興致高昂。

"專心幹你的就是了，廢話真多......唔嗯 ! "

兩根手指直直頂上了前列腺所在，讓濕漉漉的前端因此流得更歡，哪怕是在平時，布魯斯很可能早就因為這樣的刺激直接射出來。

"別著急，小蝙蝠，還有很多時間可以慢慢把你操熟操透。"

亞瑟舔了一口對方流出的東西，嗯，味道還不錯。

 

中年人類的肛口隨著對方粗暴摳挖已經變得鬆軟易操，伴隨著前方持續流出的液體，泛紅而溼答答的肉穴看起來可以輕易容納男人的陰莖。假如那人不是有亞特蘭提斯血統的話。

金髮男人嚴重超標的尺寸讓整個進入過程顯得有些困難，終於整根沒入時兩人的嘆息幾乎可以吵醒遠在莊園另一端的保安總管。

不待布魯斯稍加適應，亞瑟很快就開始大開大闔的操幹著對方，幾隻手指還硬是塞入人類口中翻攪玩弄著軟舌，逼迫對方呻吟出聲。

沙啞低沉的男性嗓音此刻竟帶上了些許黏膩鼻音，隱微難見的絲絲輕哼在人類喉頭迴旋反覆著，若非那驚人的聽力，亞瑟恐怕得錯過如此多對方也沉溺於這場性愛的證據。

彷彿還不構過癮似，亞特蘭提斯王者將蝙蝠那緊窄的臀部托起，提起兩條大長腿跨過自己跪坐的雙腳，讓對方呈現一種屁股抬高仰躺朝向自己的姿勢，讓幾乎每一次滑入都恰好頂到那敏感的腺體，很快，人類就因過載的快感而大聲求饒。

 

疼痛與其餘難以言喻感受帶來的淚水很快就讓中年人臉上一片狼藉，混合了一些液體-也許是鼻水或唾液-將整張臉打得濕漉漉的，搭上泛紅迷茫的眼神簡直相當惹人憐愛。

亞瑟很滿意看到那雙琥珀色眸子裡終於再也沒有別人，彷彿所有光芒只為自己而生的模樣。

他撫上那精實的腹部，感受底下肌肉隨自己抽插一收一縮的律動。

儘管由於設計問題，蝙蝠裝的腹部總是看起來有些突出，但脫了衣服才知道，哥譚寶貝年過四十的身體依舊保養得宜，甚至遠超過那些年輕小夥子。道道疤痕刻畫出蝙蝠義警幾十年來的夙夜匪懈，但這絲毫不影響亞特蘭提斯人享受溫潤軀體帶來的樂趣。

猛然收緊的腰線襯得底下緊窄的屁股翹出一個完美曲線，壯碩而豐滿的胸肌則讓亞瑟沉迷於揉捏那對奶子的快感。緊繃的肌肉當然不如女人柔軟，然而論彈性，偉恩的胸可稱得上人間極品。

特別是頂端顫巍巍挺立的兩顆小肉粒，稍稍用指甲刮搔便會讓身下之人顫抖不已，連帶著黏膩鼻音的輕哼與後穴不由自主的緊縮，簡直讓亞瑟硬出新境界，已經不能再大的陰莖徹底暴漲為青筋滿布的可怕巨龍。

沉迷於蝙蝠奶子的海王顯然勢不可擋，叼住左側紅腫就是一陣舔舐，逼得布魯斯幾乎是帶著哭腔，瘋狂扭動身子，只想趕緊逃離這快感地獄。

 

統御七大洋的王者當然不會讓到手獵物就這麼逃脫，布魯斯的臀部被大力抬起，整個人以半懸空姿態接受著對方的進攻。次次深入且全方位研磨到腺體的讓人類即使沒辦法完全勃起依舊有股即將達到頂峰，好像就要要流出些什麼，被逼至極限的無法自拔。

當亞瑟意外發現後腰處也是敏感點之一，粗糙的繭子以及其色情的方式在其上畫圈後，伴隨幾記深挺，中年男人已經被各種液體打得濕漉漉的陰莖就這樣滴滴答答流出淺淡的白濁。

高潮降臨令原先被徹底操開的紅腫後穴一陣攣縮，粗大性器被倏然攪緊的快感讓亞瑟深挺了幾下後也隨之釋放在其中。疲憊且汗涔涔的軀體終於被放下，哥譚寶貝半瞇著眼一臉饜足的樣子說明對方也相當享受。

 

亞瑟滿意地看到那些醜陋疤痕被自己所留下的痕跡覆蓋，現在，這隻蝙蝠徹底屬於自己了。

於是他直接扛起對方，往浴室走去。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

傾注而下的水流刷過人類軀體，上頭滿佈的歡愛痕跡讓一個再平凡不過的場景瞬間令人浮想連篇。

這全都是因為我，亞瑟想著。眼前成熟而美麗的身軀如今徹底為他展開，氤氳水霧中的朦朧眼眸也只為海洋王者沉醉。這感覺令人上癮，欲罷不能。

順著水珠一路蜿蜒直下，金髮男人露骨的眼神劃過對方飽脹的胸肌與其上仍然挺立紅腫的果實，途中路過幾個已然開始泛出青紫的吻痕，沿著人魚線滑落，來到疲憊垂軟著的性器。幾滴白濁依舊沾染在上頭，混合著前液將男人私處搞得一蹋糊塗。

但怎樣也比不過後穴的狼藉。

因過度摩擦而有些浮腫的肉壁微微外翻著，昭示出不過幾分鐘前此處是被如何激烈的侵犯，彷彿只要再用力一些就會被徹底玩壞。

先前射進去的東西隨著重力開始緩緩流出，亞瑟輕輕掰開兩片結實的臀瓣，著迷般盯著自己的體液顫巍巍地從小孔中冒出，順著對方幾乎無法站直的大腿汨汨流下。本就尚未發洩乾淨的陰莖此時再度奮力充血，一下就回復那又腫又硬，青筋盤據的可怕模樣。

金髮男人惡意摳弄著還殘留不少精液的穴口，看著那圈腫脹的環狀肌無力收縮，看似推拒卻造成一股極力挽留的反效果，更多濃稠液體被從其中擠出，濁白與艷紅交織成一副極其淫靡的畫面。

而筋疲力盡的蝙蝠再也無力阻止對方的惡趣味，只能仰躺在偉恩宅裝修精緻的浴缸底部，任憑身上人玩弄，偶而發出幾句不滿的嘟囊。

但一切在亞瑟聽來都更加的誘人，中年男人無意識輕哼幾乎就像是撒嬌的貓咪般渴求更多。

感覺到後穴幾隻手指不安分地四處摳弄著，大有持續刺激已然過度興奮過的前列腺趨勢，布魯斯不滿地扭動。然而人類再怎樣都無法赤手空拳與亞特蘭提斯王者抗衡。

不乖的貓咪就該受到懲罰，被擺成背對對方，手撐牆、兩腳大開翹起臀部的姿勢也只是剛好而已。

不僅如此，布魯斯還開始感受到水流異常的反重力狀態。本應細弱下淌的水柱們竟開始若有似無的繞著那些敏感處打圈、迴旋，宛如戀人靈巧的手指般在乳尖，側腰與下腹挑逗著自己。

這下就算喝得再醉也該酒醒一半了，但驀然撞進睜大棕色眼睛裡的只有亞特蘭提斯人不懷好意的笑容。

不待布魯斯做出反應，另一根同樣粗大壯碩的東西就再次直搗黃龍。人類只能弓起腰，被動承受著來自後方的撞擊。

更加清醒的神智意味著更為敏銳的官能體驗，每次抽插，每次肌肉痙攣著吞吐肉棒，每次前列腺被狠狠撞擊的快感無一不令布魯斯發狂。但很快的，他意識到不對。

下腹熟悉的痠脹感如同往常過量飲酒的夜裡，警醒著人類酒精另一項副作用。

他著急請求海底君主放過自己，因為那幾乎要忍不住的，釋放的慾望。但混血王者似乎也發掘了布魯斯窘迫的情境，並為此感到更加興奮。

後方抽插頻率瞬間又提升了幾個檔次。

對方甚至還用指腹粗糙的繭輾磨著因過度刺激而發紅的嬌嫩龜頭，想要噴灑的感覺幾乎如檔不住的潮水般席捲過布魯斯。

於是人類就像即將渴死的魚一樣無助的抽動幾下，然後半勃的性器便再也忍不住噴吐出一道道淺黃色的尿液。眼見對方已經被玩弄到射尿，亞瑟便也不再忍耐，爽快的大開大合進出不住抽搐的肉洞，隨後再一次灌滿了那天生適合挨操的淫穴。

布魯斯拒絕承認如此狼狽的人是自己，決定繼續假裝醉酒狀態，任憑對方清理乾淨自己，再次回到床上後就直接不省人事。

萬惡的海底人。

他要跟海豚告狀去，氣噗噗的蝙蝠心想。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

自那之後兩人保持著一種奇妙的砲友關係。

只是布魯斯再也不願意讓亞瑟在有水的地方幹他，除非自己又再一次喝高了。這倒是令老管家相當愉悅，至少大部分時候自家少爺會想辦法保持一定的清醒。

至於跟海豚訴苦 ? 算了吧，大家都知道那群長著萌系臉蛋的傢伙實際上有多變態。

雖然那些時不時來一場，大汗淋漓的性愛有效舒緩蝙蝠俠老是緊繃的神經，但這不代表他就得容忍那些低劣的甚至有些幼稚的調戲。

顯然某人在這方面完美保留了碼頭工人的粗野與不羈。

亞瑟熱愛逗弄炸毛的布魯斯。

目前為止，金髮男人幾乎每天必做的事，就是將下巴靠在正專心工作的蝙蝠頭頂，然後感覺對方像是受驚嚇的貓一般自腳底傳上來的顫慄。

最初的幾次布魯斯還會想盡辦法掙脫上方毛茸茸的金色腦袋，但數次抗爭無效後便果斷放棄。

黑暗騎士當然每次都有注意到敵方來襲，但就如同慵懶的貓科動物一樣，布魯斯不是很想離開他設計優良，完美符合人體工學的椅子。

那可是蝙蝠洞裡他最愛的地方。

雖然也免不了被某隻大型海底哺乳類入侵。他們甚至還在上頭也來了幾發。椅背體貼的弧度讓人類就算被舉起腳，彎折著身子操到射不出任何東西也不用忍受腰痠之苦。

只可惜被保安總管以難清潔為由徹底禁止了這項娛樂。

 

日子似乎就這樣平淡的過了下去，直到某次亞瑟突發奇想......

不停嗡鳴震動的按摩棒插在早已被玩得濕漉漉的穴口，紅腫肉穴的主人已經被玩到射過一次，然而此時一隻不安分的指頭仍掙扎著想擠進這鬆軟泥濘之處。因連日不斷情事而對入侵者接受良好的肛口很快就被塞入第二根、第三根手指，隨著仿真玩具進出戳弄著不停開闔的小穴。

明白亞瑟意圖的布魯斯對於自己可能會被玩壞的想法有些膽怯，但什麼也阻止不了身後男人奮力一挺，隨著仍在震動的棒狀物一同幹進體內深處。直截了當壓在前列腺上的按摩棒讓前端硬挺又吐出為數不少的前液，亞瑟也不顧男人是否接受良好，很快就開始了一貫風格的粗野性愛。

也許是爽過頭沒注意自己到底說了什麼，又或者海洋王者對那件事其實並非表面那般不介意，亞瑟竟脫口而出道 : 

"感覺很爽對吧，就像我和克拉克同時在操你一樣。"

金髮男人只覺得身下人突然一陣僵硬。布魯斯不顧是否會弄傷自己，硬是從亞瑟懷中掙脫出去。沒兩下功夫，亞特蘭提斯人已經以極其狼狽之姿被掀翻在地。

"再也不要讓我在這裡看到你。"

嚴厲的逐客令伴隨主人怒氣衝衝的背影被扔下。

亞瑟只能瞪著床上那隻還在嗡嗡作響的玩具發愣。

 

海王作死惹怒蝙蝠俠的消息很快傳遍聯盟，但沒人知道究竟發生了什麼。就連還在度蜜月的超人都不放心到視訊聯絡布魯斯，詢問有什麼可以幫忙。畢竟開會時的氣氛連閃電俠都嚇到吃不下零嘴。

唯一可能意識到癥結點的黛安娜只是憂心忡忡地看著黑暗騎士。她深知人類再度縮回自己厚重的殼中會什麼模樣，以及對方封閉自我後可怕的自毀傾向。

聯盟承受不起失去他們的軍師。

當亞馬遜公主準備再次對海洋王者使用真言套索時，金髮男人對她懺悔著。

他早該知道表現得雲淡風輕的蝙蝠俠從來不曾放下，如同老湯瑪斯庫瑞也為了那個女人守了一輩子的燈塔。沒人能真正擺脫這種求而不得的痛苦。

而自己，更是狠狠的在傷口上插了一把沾滿鐵銹的魚叉。

亞瑟看過鋼骨私藏的蝙蝠洞錄像，他知道那盞投影的存在。他只是不願承認，自己永遠也無法取代男人心中的燈塔。

這種痛苦最終還是反饋到自己身上，真是諷刺啊，他想。

兩個傷痕累累、被彼此身上的刺刺得鮮血淋漓的傢伙，又怎能相愛呢 ?

但他依舊眷戀著那雙棕眸眼底的星光。

 

於是在每個偉恩失眠的夜裡，玻璃別墅旁的湖畔總會出現一個人影。

剛開始落地窗前的簾子總會被倏地拉上，但漸漸地，人類似乎不再排斥那與水色融為一體的目光。

直到某天夜裡，亞瑟聽見了一絲微弱嘆息，以及一句若有似無的低語 :

"進來吧。"

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該是還會有番外啦(作者表示不想被打


	4. 番外一

他覺得自己很骯髒。

水流淅淅瀝瀝的打在肩上，男人一手撐著浴室牆壁，一手掩面。

或許他們都清楚，哥譚國王華美的表皮底下，只剩無盡荒蕪。然而最可恥的還是，他聽到克拉克名字霎那竟感到異樣的興奮。又有什麼比這樣的無望癡迷還要令人噁心 ?

大概是那本不該存在的情感吧。

布魯斯原以為，藉由身體上的放縱，他可以忘記過去，試圖展開另一段新關係，但不過只是自欺欺人。一個連美麗都稱不上的謊言。

可悲啊，他仍癡心嚮往他的燈塔。

而另一個男人早已看穿這一切。也許只有在碼頭長大的傢伙才不在乎對象是否汙穢不潔，布魯斯想。探究亞瑟找上自己的原因已經不重要，也許他就只是想找個耐操的床伴，恰好哥譚寶貝符合亞特蘭提斯人天知道哪來的審美。

這所有的荒唐必須被劃下句點。

於是人類毀掉了蝙蝠洞角落的投影設備。

 

接下來幾次的聯盟會議都在一片平靜中度過，雖然難免被敏銳者-如黛安娜-發現成員底下的暗潮洶湧，除此之外還算相安無事。

但沒人想到蝙蝠俠會為了一枝筆而爆發。

準確來說，布魯斯並沒有朝某人怒吼，他只是在金髮男人隨手將造型流暢、看上去造價不斐的鋼筆放入口袋時說了句 : 

"放回去。"

一如往常，單調而毫無起伏的語氣，卻讓同樣在場的閃電俠與鋼骨瞬間停下所有動作。哥譚人倒是鎮靜地繼續手邊工作，全然無視偌大空間裡的詭異氣氛。

 

布魯斯知道聯盟成員們私下肯定對此議論紛紛，就連遠在大溪地的克拉克都發訊息來關切。

克拉克，這個名字依舊讓他心底某處早已麻痺的部位隱約顫抖，如同穿梭在每次呼吸間的痛楚。反正黑暗騎士早就習慣如此，布魯斯也並不引以為意。

希望與光明之子值得最好的。而自己，遠遠配不上這些。

於是他表示一切安好，並送上誠心的祝福。

 

整件事本該就此落幕，然而在那之後，海洋王者開始夜夜守候在別墅湖畔，靜靜觀察他的人類。

前幾次布魯斯選擇了無視那雙於暗夜中發出幽微光亮的眼睛，厚實布簾帶來某種隱蔽的安全感，卻無法使對方死心。

他感到訝異，感到不解。如果只是為了溫暖的身軀，亞瑟大可選擇別人，而不是自己這破敗衰老的軀體。

他不明白，對方有什麼理由，為何非自己不可。

於是某個微涼的夜裡，他讓光裸著上半身，僅著潮濕褲子的金髮男人再度踏足偉恩宅邸。

 

關於對方曾帶給自己的羞辱，不過是自尊罷了，他從不需要那些。

 

布魯斯翻過身子，仰躺著面對四海之王。幽暗陰影對上莫測潮汐，彼此都難以猜測對方此時想法。

哥譚寶貝掀開了唯一一層精實身軀與烙人眼神間的阻擋，任由細膩織物散落在光裸肢體周圍，眼尾渲染上情挑，曖昧的詢問著 : 

"還在等什麼呢 ? "

陰影覆蓋上人類的裸體，但設想中的進犯並未到來。亞瑟只是拉起被褥，將布魯斯完完整整包裹在溫暖被窩當中，那隻長著粗糙繭子的大手留戀似輕撫過對方臉頰。

他道了句"晚安"便颯然離去。

 

雖然床上依舊隻身一人，但布魯斯覺得今晚被褥特別暖和。

 

在那之後偉恩宅幾乎時不時會有不明者入侵，黑暗騎士幾乎放棄了那幾百萬美金的安保設備。老管家也為著大量的海鮮存貨而傷腦筋，數十年來的慣用食譜似乎得多添加幾道不至於造成痛風的魚蝦貝類餐點。

布魯斯知道，偶爾，亞瑟也會在道過晚安後留下。

那通常發生在自己已經睡得不省人事時。對方會坐在床邊一張舒適的扶手椅裡，默默看著人類不甚舒適的睡姿。

然而蝙蝠俠可能也不清楚的是，黑暗騎士在把身體凹折成奇妙姿勢有多驚人的天賦。

儘管於先前的縱慾日子當中，他已經向亞瑟充分展現中年男人的柔軟度有多麼驚人，然而親眼看到哥譚寶貝與優雅一點都沾不上邊的睡姿依舊讓金髮男人忍俊不住。

當然布魯斯也絕不會知道，基於那糟糕的睡眠習慣，一個夜裡對方甚至得幫自己蓋三次被子。

 

他們之間始於驚世駭俗的砲友關係，卻又在經歷了一番波折後回到最為古老的求愛方式。

亞特蘭提斯人替伴侶捕獲北海最為豐美的漁產，守候在愛人身邊伴其入睡。不是多浪漫的方法，但足以令對方動容。

 

布魯斯原以為，剔除了性之後，他與亞瑟之間本該毫無關聯。但不知為何，海洋王者對自己的執著早已超越純粹肉體，對方似乎想方設法地想討自己歡心。

他明知道自己心底仍然有另一個令人絕望的存在。

然而如同一尾滑溜的魚般，不知何時開始，金髮男人的身影也悄悄滑入了黑暗騎士破碎靈魂中某個不易察覺的角落。

他學會習慣於每個噩夢的夜晚望向床邊熟悉的扶手椅，那裡總會有一雙溫柔的水色眼睛回望自己。裡頭是滿滿的，布魯斯曾以為終其一生不會有人對自己抱持的情感。

於是他便可以安然入睡。

 

儘管隨著對方逐步接掌亞特蘭提斯王權，這樣的夜晚已是越發減少。但幸好，噩夢們也不再頻繁的來擾人清夢。

布魯斯開始期待著每次隨王潮一同到來的男人，那個將豐饒穫物，以及諸神祝福帶進絕望之都的海之子，水域之皇。

 

他仍舊感覺著每次呼吸的疼痛。只不過，已然有人教會自己如何於水面下換氣。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該還有一篇亞瑟視角的番外，然後就正式完結啦~  
> 大家想先看鋼蝙還是閃蝙呢 ?


	5. 番外二

亞瑟望著床上此時正翻來覆去，睡得不甚安穩的人類--他的人類--陷入沉思。

若非真言套索，海洋王者一輩子也不會清楚認識到，原來，他想從黑暗騎士那裏得到的從不只有肉體。原來，他虧欠了眼前人如此之多。

 

偷筆事件後，前來解決聯盟紛爭的亞馬遜公主在聽完亞瑟一番自白，也不說些什麼，只是嘆了口氣 :

"啊......愛情。"

說完便遙望天邊，眼神似是追憶著他人。

留下亞瑟一人兀自懊悔。

 

他想起那個夜晚，那個他再次撕裂對方創口的夜晚，那個憤怒到顫抖的背影。

他知道自己永遠無法取代那個人在布魯斯心中的位置，但仍抱持著一絲僥倖，期望對方至少能再看他一眼。

於是亞瑟開始了每個夜晚的守候。

 

這是他第一次知道，黑暗騎士從來都睡不安穩。

超級聽力讓那些自人類唇邊溢散出的話語無一逃出亞瑟耳朵，他為著那出現最頻繁的名字忌妒，但也因對方苦澀的嗓音心痛。

偶爾，自己的名字也會出現，伴隨情動的低語。那些火熱字句讓亞瑟下半身儘管泡在冰冷的湖水中仍舊相當興奮。

回憶過往的親暱並無益處。畢竟，是他自己毀了這一切。

他等待，冀望著也許有朝一日，人類能不再緊閉窗扉，而不是用那無神的，褪去了任何情感的棕瞳回望自己。

他想念那抹微光。以及自琥珀中映射出的，一位金髮男子的倒影。

 

終於，某個微涼的夜裡，男人打開了窗。

亞瑟踏著月光進入玻璃別墅，只見對方緩緩掀開包裹著赤裸身軀的被褥。人類朝自己露出了笑容，眼尾弧度略帶挑逗，但琥珀色的眸子裡依舊黯淡無光。

那瞬間，海洋王者感到心跳停滯。

偉恩無疑是美麗的。

飽經風霜的臉龐獨有一番魅力，細窄狹長的深棕色眼眸中蘊藏了無盡溫柔，彷彿所有世間情感都被融化在這苦甜巧克力當中。鐫刻在流暢肌肉上的道道傷疤不損其高貴優雅，倏忽收緊的腰線令人浮想連篇，而再往下便是亞瑟最愛的一手盈握......

但他的人類看起來如此悲傷。那微笑般的表情讓亞瑟心臟緊縮，乃至陣陣發疼。

於是金髮男人上前，拉起被褥，確保他的蝙蝠被裹得嚴嚴實實，彷彿那些無生命的織物可以代替自己溫暖對方。然後，亞瑟溫柔的在愛人額上印下一吻。

一雙大手留戀似的輕撫過臉旁，亞瑟默然離去。唯一證明男人來過的，只有地毯上的幾雙濕腳印。

晚安，祝好夢。夜半的微風說著。

 

亞瑟決定看著他的人類入睡。沒為什麼，只是希望對方自夢中驚醒時，第一眼望見的總會是自己。

當然為了讓老管家同意自由進出偉恩家老爺臥室的權限，亞特蘭提斯人也定期俸上各種鮮味。

至少布魯斯在這個年紀應該還不用考慮痛風問題，亞瑟一面剝蝦一面想著。而且因連續多天值班與不間斷夜巡而昏昏欲睡的布魯斯還直接從自己手中叼走剝好蝦仁，那模樣簡直可以讓他擼三天。

與黛安娜和克拉克不同，亞瑟對參和哥譚事沒多大興趣。反正他不會和一個城市計較，也沒理由為愛人放更多心思在其他事上感到忌妒。

畢竟，他才是那個可以親手擁抱人類溫暖軀體的。

 

但儘管再親密，他們之間仍有道難跨越的鴻溝。

布魯斯依舊不肯接受亞瑟的道歉。

應該說每次亞特蘭提斯人試圖開啟相關話題時總會被對方顧左右而言他，大蝙蝠在轉移焦點上做的得心應手。兩人談話時常以地毯上、蝙蝠車上、湖邊躺椅、甚至某個不知名的碼頭旅店內，黏糊糊且糾纏混亂的光裸身軀做收。

沒辦法，亞瑟的確是那種容易屈服於慾望的傢伙，尤其當慾望本身名為偉恩之時。

他清楚對方在試圖逃避些什麼，但黑暗騎士的想法難以猜透，更何況情感幾乎是自己接觸甚少的區塊。

也許他們兩個都不怎麼擅長。

 

也許還是直接撲倒最快。

於是演變成了如今這種情況，人類被困在自己舒適的床鋪，海洋王者霸氣的趴伏於其上，牢牢制住對方四肢，以極其貼近的距離望進那雙琥珀色眼睛。

"看著我。"

人類沉默著，試圖偏過腦袋，但那堅定掐住下巴的手指使他無法動彈。

"聽著，布魯斯偉恩......"

"你到底想幹......唔嗯 ? " 

一個幾乎要令人窒息的深吻。

"對不起。" 水色雙眸中是無比深情與無限懊悔。

人類垂下眼簾，一聲幾不可聞的嘆息自嘴邊散逸，他低語著 : "你就真的......一點也不在意......? "

"在意什麼 ? "

"我可能...再也無法像那樣子愛上一個人。"

 

"......他媽的誰會在乎這種娘喞喞的東西啊 ! 聽好了偉恩，別人說啥乾咱們屁事。愛情什麼的讓他滾蛋去吧，只要知道你是我的，我也是你的，這樣就足夠了。"

布魯斯顯然有點被這串粗魯至極的自白嚇到，睜大了棕色眼睛瞪著對方，活像隻站在車燈面前的貓。

"怎麼了哥譚人，從來沒有人這樣跟你告白過 ? " 亞瑟嘻笑著揉了揉對方肉感十足的臉頰。嗯，果然被餵養得不錯。

然而薑確實是老的辣，趁對方不備，布魯斯一個夾腿扭腰，將雙方情勢逆轉，變成自己騎在金髮男人身上的姿勢。

原以為對方會像隻受驚貓咪一樣跑掉的亞瑟，卻獲得紮紮實實的擁抱。

"謝謝你。" 他說。

"For loving someone like me."

 

琥珀色的雙眸中，微光閃現，宛若星空。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實後面都在走心根本配不上PWP的稱號啊(作者苦惱  
> 還是再來一個肉番好了XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看在亞瑟那麼苦逼(老爺:怪我囉)的份上，給他一點bonus~

後來亞瑟才發現，布魯斯從他人手中叼走食物的這個習慣跟本人清醒與否其實沒有太大關係。

 

那是一個難得的，連哥譚都出大太陽的晴朗午後，偉恩老爺被保安總管趕出陰暗的地下洞穴，來到別墅湖岸的躺椅上曬太陽。

套句管家俠的原話就是 : "布魯斯老爺，外邊就有現成的自然光何必躺在吸血鬼般陰森森的人工日光浴裡享受皮膚癌的風險呢 ? "

於是哥譚寶貝相當符合形象的，穿著亞麻襯衫與米色短褲，捧著一台平板慵懶地窩在躺椅上辦公。

亞瑟甩甩濕漉漉的頭髮，剛從湖裡上岸便看見了這一幕。

躺椅旁放著一盤顯然已被沉浸於工作的主人遺忘的午後甜點。看起來像是某種裹上奶油撒著糖霜的糕餅，應該是極為可口的，可惜老蝙蝠一工作起來時常會陷入雷打不動的狀態。

亞瑟隨手撈起點心，打算分享偉恩總裁的美味下午茶。可惜還沒送入口中就被某種溫軟滑嫩的物體給捲走了。

布魯斯依舊專注於報表，唯一留下證據的是人類嘴角一抹奶白色污漬。

 

七海之王不死心，重新拿起另一塊。果不其然，蝙蝠俠在掠奪甜點這方面擁有某種超能力。

那靈巧的舌頭總是在你未能捕捉到一絲蹤跡時便愉悅的捲走食物，徒留沾滿糖霜與奶油的指頭。

等等，亞瑟早該想到，這貪吃的貓兒連指尖碎屑也不放過。

 

嗜甜成癮的布魯斯乾脆放下平板，捧起金髮男人的手指細細膩膩的舔著，連指間與指甲縫都不放過。

盡管這動作本身並不帶任何色情意味，但當亞瑟猛地抽出手指，看著那銀色唾液牽絲般緩緩滴落對方唇上，他還是無法避免的硬了。

他想讓那張貪婪的小嘴塞滿自己的陽具，被深深插入喉嚨無法呼吸而只能發出嗚咽般的呻吟，用那雙水汪汪的眼睛向自己求饒。

他還想在這湖畔，就在這張躺椅上好好地操他的蝙蝠，讓兩人做愛的水聲大到連湖裡的魚都為之害臊。

海王一直以來都是個行動派，於是下一秒布魯斯的休閒短褲已連同內褲一般不知所蹤，亞麻襯衫上原先就沒扣幾顆的釦子更是全數崩開，裸露出健壯的蜜色胸膛。

像抱起一隻貓兒般，他輕鬆的從腋下舉起對方，調換了兩人位置。只見亞瑟自己舒適地躺上白色躺椅，卻讓半裸的蝙蝠跪在地上，正對著那勃發的性器。

布魯斯剛想抱怨對方的粗魯就被一把掐住下顎，逼迫其張開口接納青筋盤據的巨物。雖然看似野蠻，但亞瑟很清楚他的蝙蝠其實享受著被這樣對待，興奮地滴水的陰莖完全出賣了表面上仍試圖抵抗的主人。

一直到整根肉棒都裹滿晶瑩剔透的唾液，頂端怒張的龜頭逐漸從深紅轉為紫紅時，亞瑟才終於將自己抽離那溫暖的小洞，碩大的陰莖在抽出瞬間猛然上彈，直直打向自己腹部。順帶也糊了對方一臉前液。

"上來。"金髮男人勾了勾手指，意示人類坐上自己雙腿。布魯斯儘管帶著不情願的表情，最終依舊乖乖跪上躺椅。

"嘖嘖，方向不對。" 偉恩只好再度轉身，背對七海之王。

毫不意外的，他被壓下身子，呈現高高翹起屁股的姿態將後穴完全暴露於對方面前。亞瑟甚至不打聲招呼就開始熱情的舔舐那不斷收縮的小孔，人類結實的屁股在超人類怪力肆虐下也只能如同棉花糖般被恣意揉搓。

偉恩不時發出嗔怒的呢喃，然而前方硬挺且不斷滴水的性器卻又表明了男人其實相當享受。

得力於兩人精彩豐富的夜生活，幾根在穴口戳弄得指頭毫不費力便探入那溫暖潮濕的所在，布魯斯甚至覺得去掉那些前戲，亞瑟就算直接操進來他也不會壞掉。

"......媽的，都已經變成對方的形狀了。"

亞瑟當然沒漏聽夾雜在一堆抱怨與懇求中，不小心被布魯斯說出來的事實。如果說到這一步還能把持得住，那可就連魚都不如。

於是男人豐碩的臀部直接被往下壓，生生吃下了對方的碩大。不是很想做體力活的人類原先打算舒適往後躺，讓伴侶承擔一切"活動"。但布魯斯都還沒來得及喘口氣，就被對方攬著腰，以蝙蝠俠最常呈現-蹲守在石像鬼上的動作-半懸空的蹲在躺椅上接受後方兇猛的抽差。

亞瑟還不時輕撫過對方因為蹲踞發力而微微顫抖的大腿跟，搔癢般的觸感讓人類敏感的陰囊也忍不住跟著跳動。

躺下雖然擁有不錯的仰視角度，偉恩漂亮的腰線與努力吞吐著自己的紅腫小穴構成一副極為完美的，適合在無數夜裡拿來自娛的畫面。但這種姿勢實在難以伸長雙手恣意玩弄對方胸前同樣可愛的暗色乳粒，想到人類因胸前快感而忍不住號哭求饒的畫面亞瑟一個鯉魚打挺，直起身子徹底擁住了他的蝙蝠。

體位的改變讓布魯斯體內的肉柱硬生生戳向前列腺，早已被調教得相當敏感的身體忍不住一個顫抖，率先釋放出一波濃稠。高潮帶來的驟然緊縮讓亞瑟差點被夾射，及時掐住自己根部才免於早洩危機。

躺椅上氣喘吁吁的男人們相擁著，暗金髮與深棕交織，汗水流淌過彼此身軀，但這才僅僅是第一輪。

深知對方不愛在床上做體力活的亞瑟終於決定當個貼心情人，起身將累癱的蝙蝠溫柔抱上躺椅，卻是以一個兩腳大開各自跨在兩側扶手上，近乎於求操的姿勢面對自己。

對方適才射出的精液還在線條分明的腹肌上流淌著，亞瑟隨意沾了白濁便就著這些布魯斯自己射出的東西擼動對方尚且還在不應期的陰莖。

人類不耐地扭動著，剛射過還很敏感的陰莖對於任何挑弄都相當受不了，何況那雙長滿繭子的大手深知自己的弱點，一遍又一遍針對龜頭繫帶與冠狀溝的撫弄讓偉恩泛紅著眼眶以顫抖音調求饒。

那雙罪惡之手中於停下了，然而其更加邪惡的主人卻轉而進攻肖想已久的暗紅果粒。

亞瑟甚至並不直接給予刺激，而是隔著粗糙的亞麻布料舔舐那抹朱紅。分明纖維所帶來的快感形成道道強烈電流，直衝往下腹，原先疲軟的陰莖也逐漸挺立，如同胸前的兩粒蓓蕾。

七海之王望著這樣無論上身下身都被自己玩弄得紅腫不堪的蝙蝠，大張雙腿的姿態加上飢渴得蠕動著的穴口泛著瀲灩水光，亞瑟深感再不操進去恐怕只得射滿對方一身。

於是他享用那專為自己敞開的肉洞，欣賞這隻只為自己而歌唱的塞壬示如何在身下扭動，顫抖，並再次達到高潮，然後深深灌滿那已是自己形狀的穴。

男人們喘息著，擁抱彼此的墜落。

 

END

 

小番外 : 

湖畔傳來"轟"的一聲。  
阿福 : "您好這裡是偉恩宅，我要再加購十張躺椅。沒錯，要那種鋼製耐摔耐撞的。"

亞瑟表示，目標 : 一百張躺椅。


End file.
